There are currently applications for computing devices, such as smartphones, that are designed to provide a user with a virtual reality experience. To achieve the virtual reality experience, a user may view a virtual reality display on the device through a viewer. The viewer may have a slot for the device, and a user can look through viewing holes to see the virtual reality display on the device. Because viewers may be used with smartphones, which are easily transportable, a user may also wish to have a viewer that is also easily transportable. Traditional viewers, however, require assembly by the user and are designed to remain in the assembled form. These traditional viewers tends to be bulky and do not easily slip into a user's pocket or purse for transporting. A fully collapsible viewer that does not require any assembly is needed to provide more a more transportable and easy-to-use viewer. Additionally, a fully collapsible viewer made from a single piece of material, such as a blank of cardstock, provides a cost-efficient option and can easily be mailed as a flat item. Further, it may be desirable to integrate promotional material into a collapsible virtual reality viewer.